This Love
by MicheleCNeto
Summary: This is after 1st season. When Ryan finds out that his bestfriend from his Chino childhood is in danger, will he find a way to help her, or will they never be friends again. Will Ryan stay with Theresa, go back to Marissa, or Be with his Best Friend.


**The OC: This Love  
**  
**Chapter 1  
**

* * *

The young girl sat on the backseat of the yellow taxi. She looked out the open window with the ocean breeze blowing through her hair. She dressed casually in a pair of low waistline black pants that hugged her hips and a short halter that showed most of her stomach and her pierced belly button. She also wore black flip-flops.  
  
She watched the sunset into the ocean. She could smell the salt water all around her. There was no doubt about it, this place was a beautiful place to live, but not for her kind. She would never be able to fit into this place or afford it. It was where the rich lived. It was getting darker by the minute. She could see the stars popping out in the already dark sky.  
  
She started to feel nervous as she saw a sign that said, 'Welcome to Newport Beach.' She thought to herself, 'Oh my god. I'm so nervous. I haven't seen my best friend in almost a year. Well you are going to have to pull it together. I know it is nerve racking, but why should you be nervous. Oh ya, I remember now. You have to warn Ryan that he is in Danger. You have to tell him...' She was interrupted.  
  
"So where are you from?" The cab driver asked.  
  
"No where really." She replied to the cab drivers question in a whisper.  
  
"That's impossible. Everyone has a home." He replied in shock to what the girl had said.  
  
"I never really had a home. Or a family as a matter of fact."  
  
"How do you not have a family? There must be someone."  
  
"Well let's just say I'm all alone in this world. The only person I really care about is my best friend, Ryan, but I haven't seen him in a year and I haven't talked to him for a while. Other than that, there's no one. Plus the last place I was at, I don't want to go back to."  
  
"Wow, sounds like you had a rough life. Well here's your stop."  
  
"Well how much do I own you? "  
  
"$20 dollars."  
  
She handed him the money grabbed her backpack. "Thanks"  
  
"Bye."  
  
She started to chip of her black nail polish as she was playing with her fingers. She looked at the house. It was a beautiful big and expensive home. She was happy that Ryan had found people who actually loved him and made him apart of their family. She took a deep breath and walked up to the door. She knocked on the door.

* * *

"Hey. Theresa?" A blond guy with blue eyes asked.  
  
"Yes. Ryan?" She answered back.  
  
He looked up to where the voice was coming from. He spotted the black haired girl. She was tanned with brown eyes. She was wearing a blue tank top, blue jeans and some tennis shoes. "I am gonna go outside and make a call. I haven't talked to my best friend, Allyson, in a while. Plus she doesn't even know I moved back. Ok."  
  
"Ok." She looked at him. He was wearing blue jeans with a gray t-shirt and white tennis shoes.  
  
Ryan walked out onto the front porch. He took the cordless phone with him. He dialed the number. He heard it ring continuously until the operator came on.  
  
"Sorry but you have reached a phone that has been disconnected or you dialed the wrong number. Please try again later." The operator said on the other line.  
  
"That's impossible." He said to himself in a whisper. He dialed the number again, but yet again the operator came on again. "What the hell. She would have called me if the number was changed." He said this time with a little louder and frustration in his voice.  
  
"Is something wrong Ryan?" Theresa asked. She could hear Ryan talking on the porch from where she was in the living room. She was a little worried.  
  
"Yea, Allyson's number won't go through. It said that it was disconnected. Can you take me to her house real quick? I just want to see if she's okay." He said in a worried tone.  
  
"No problem. Let me just get my keys." She said as she started to walk back into the house to grab her keys.

* * *

Sandy was sitting on the sofa in the living room of his big mansion of a castle that he liked to call home. He had a tear come out of his blue eyes as he thought about Seth, his son, and his wife, Kirsten. They were so upset when they found out that Ryan was leaving. He especially felt sorry for Seth. Ryan was Seth's first, and only best friend he had. He was the only real good friend that Seth had. Seth was a loner before Ryan came and he hated it in Orange County. But when Ryan came, it changed. Seth and Ryan were happier. Sandy continued to think about what had happened in the last couple of days. He slid his hand through his black hair. He was interrupted from his thoughts as he heard a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" He asked to himself as he got up to answer the door. When he opened it He saw a young women standing in front of him. He had never seen her before. She looked to be around Ryan, and Seth's age. She had green eyes, Dark brown hair and a thin frame. "Hi how can I help you?"  
  
"Hi, I am looking for Ryan Atwood. Is he home? I am one of his best friends. Oh, by the way my name is Allyson Marie McKenzie." The girl said as she stuck her hand out for the man to shake.  
  
Ryan looked at the house in front of him. The windows were broken. And there was a sign in front that said 'For Sale' and on the top of that it said 'Sold'. He looked at it. It was warn down and it looked like people were trying to fix it up. "What happened? Why doesn't she live here anymore? What happened to her? There's got to be a mistake or something. She could have not moved. Where is she? Where would she and her brother have gone? This can't be happening. Will I ever see her again? I need to find out what happened. She was my first best friend and still is. What is going on here?" He was at the verge of tears.  
  
Theresa walked up to him. She put one hand around him to comfort him. "We'll find out what happened. Don't worry. You will see her again."  
  
"I need to get back to the house and call the Cohen's. I need to see if Seth is ok." He blurted out. They started to walk to the car. Ryan stopped for a minute and looked back at the house. She was his next-door neighbor when they were little kids. He turned away and walked back to the car.

* * *

"What! Ryan left. But... Why? He loved this place. He loved you guys. You were like the only family he had. It was like you adopted him. He never stopped talking about you guys." Allyson yelled as she paced back and forth in the Cohen's living room. She rubbed her temples to see if she could get rid of the headache that was attacking her head.  
  
"He left because he got a girl pregnant and decided to move with her to help her with the baby. He said that he didn't want to leave her hanging and that he doesn't want to do what his father did to him." Sandy replied.  
  
"Oh god. Well that's so like him. He always was a good person and likes to be the hero at everything, even if it gets him in trouble. Well I think I better go. I have to go to my hotel. If Ryan calls, can you tell him I stopped bye. He can reach me at this number. I will be there for a week. Tell him it's important." She said as she went through her backpack to retrieve the phone number. She handed him the number.  
  
"I will be sure to do that."  
  
"Thanks. And thank you for your time."  
  
"It was no problem. Ok, bye."  
  
"Bye." She walked to the door and closed it behind her. 


End file.
